


Game Over

by Sonomia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Potions, Rare Pairings, Secrets, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonomia/pseuds/Sonomia
Summary: Cedric has been assigned to tutor Pansy, who is harboring a major crush on him. Will love prevail? Or will one of her Slytherin housemates ruin it all?





	Game Over

 

_ Cedric……….. _

_ Cedric………. _

_ CEDRIC. _

 

Cedric awoke, the nightmare leaving him covered in a sheen of sweat. He couldn’t even remember what he had dreamed, only that he had awoken breathless and shaky. A haunting voice still lingered in his mind. The voice seemed familiar, but he tried to shove the thought out of his mind. He needed to get his mind focused. He was to meet Pansy Parkinson at the library in three hours and he needed to prepare. She needed help in potions, and he had been assigned her tutor. Cedric thought about all the fun things they could do in potions class, like snogging in the back row or inventing new potions. Anything other than listening to Snape’s monotone voice drone on. Cedric had to wipe the grin off his face as he greeted his dorm mates. They’d ask too many questions and Pansy didn’t even know Cedric was crushing on her yet! 

 

After breakfast and a nice chat with his mates, Cedric went up to the library to prepare. He found a quiet table near the back and pulled out his books and notes. He started reviewing his notes and making some outlines for Pansy to use. Cedric was enthralled in his work when he heard it. The voice, it was back.   
_ Cedric…….  _ He could hear the whispering and went still. It was then that Pansy arrived, shaking him awake from his current paralyzed state.

“What’s the matter with you, Diggory? You act like you’ve seen Voldemort or something,” Pansy said with the raise of an eyebrow.

Cedric cleared his throat and shuffled in his seat, “Something like that anyways. Go on, have a seat. Let’s get started.”

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

 

Pansy bit her lip as she watched Cedric absorbed in his work when she noticed him going incredibly still, he almost looked panicked. She thought he had busted her staring at him, but after a minute had passed and he was still frozen she decided to approach him. She intentionally bumped into the table beside him as she reached the table.

Raising an eyebrow she asked, “What’s the matter with you, Diggory? You act like you’ve seen Voldemort or something.”

She watched as Cedric got flustered and had to clear his throat to speak. She sat and pulled out her books. Cedric passed her a couple outlines he had made. 

“Oh Cedric, thanks man. This is brilliant! Why didn’t I think about doing this?” She said enthusiastically. 

Cedric laughed, ‘We can’t all be geniuses.” He winked.

Pansy turned red and lost her train of thought. It had been a week since she’d last seen him and man, it seemed like Cedric had only become more appealing. 

“So, Cedric,” Pansy began, “How’s your girlfriend? Chu or something?” 

“Cho. Her name is Cho, and she isn’t my girlfriend. She’s actually with Potter. She had a little crush on me and I did not reciprocate,” Cedric said flatly. 

Pansy smiled and bit her lip, she seemed to do that whenever she was anxious.  “Oh, so you’re single and loving it?” Pansy asked with a wink.

Cedric looked up at her and said, “Something like that.” Pansy looked back down at her notes and Cedric’s outlines.

“You want to go out with me sometime?”

They both looked at each other. Pansy smiled at Cedric and bit her lip. 

“Pansy, I’m sorry. That was very forward of me. I shouldn’t have asked,” Cedric said while his eyes focused on her tugging on her bottom lip. Oh, how he wish that could be him.

You could feel the tension rising between them. Pansy gave him a smirk, “Oh no Cedric, I would actually be delighted.” Everything was still for two heartbeats when Cedric shoved all the books and papers off the table in order to crush his lips against hers.

“PARKINSON! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?” Draco screeched.

They both stopped and turned to look directly at Draco Malfoy who had murder in his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will update just as quickly as I can! This is my first multi-chapter work, so any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. Let me know what you guys like/don't like and what you would like to see! I'm always open to suggestions! <3


End file.
